


Saving Tony

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame Spoiler Alert, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You'll do anything to the man who is like a father to you. Anything.





	Saving Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: This is an idea that came to me due to my post Avengers: Endgame trauma. I fixed it. Well, how I would fix it.
> 
> Warnings: SPOILER ALERT for Endgame, Angst, Sadness, Fluff, Happy Ever After
> 
> A/N: As stated this will have spoilers in relation to Avengers: Endgame. Please be warned before you read. I hope you enjoy! <3

    The light blinded everyone stopping the battle but you saw what created the light. Tony had snapped the gauntlet and sure enough, Thanos’ army was soon blowing away into dust. You looked up at Steve fear on his face. Tony couldn’t have handled that much power and you ran pulling off your gloves calling out to Wanda. You could hear Steve and Bucky calling out your name but you didn’t stop. Thanos would not win this. Wanda moved in front of you.

  “This is suicide. You can’t heal him, Y/N. It’s too much,” Wanda pleads but you shake your head.

  “This is my redemption. I know it. Keep everyone back and let me work,” you hug her kissing her cheek and rush to where Tony has moved. His face is burnt to one side and his eyes unfocused and glassy.

  “Y/N, no!” Bucky roars from behind Wanda’s force field.

  You ignore him and the identical calls from others including Pepper, “Hi Tony. You did it.”

  Tony gasps not quite locking in on you, “Pepper?”

  You choked back a sob, “She’s fine. You’ll see her in just a minute. Thank you for everything Tony. You gave me my life back and I’m going to do the same for you.”

  “No,” he managed although it was weak. You could already feel your power igniting in your veins and reached forward cradling his face in your hands. You ignored the tears building in your eyes and focused on healing Tony.

  Your healing is different because you have to take on the wounds of the other person and then your body heals. It’s a painful process but you’d experienced it all more than once in your lifetime, but what happened now was different. The tendrils of your power covered his body digging into the wounds and you slowly began pulling the pain from him to you. It was excruciating like your cells where being ripped apart but you didn’t let go. Your teeth ground together as your right hand began to burn spreading quickly up your arm and then throughout the right side of your body.

  “Lady Wanda, drop the field,” Thor orders but Wanda shakes her head looking back at you.

  Tony already looks better the ashen color of his skin is looking a healthier shade of pink and his face is free of the burnt marks. Your heart is thumping madly weakening but you feel Tony’s grow stronger. The worse comes from his arm. The gauntlet did heavy damage much like Hulk’s and you don’t think it will ever be completely healed but you give it your all even as the muscles rip and bones crack in your arm.

  The last bit is harder and your body sags under the weight but Tony’s eyes finally focus and then widen before he pushes you off him. You fall to the ground with shallow breaths watching quickly pull you up into his arms. Your body throbs painfully your powers struggling to keep up with the healing. Your body trembles and suddenly you’re surrounded by your friends and teammates. Bucky pushes past the group falling before pulling you onto his lap. He strokes your hair being careful of the side of your face that’s burnt.

  “Why’d you do it?” Tony moves next to you grabbing your left hand. “Why?”

  You smile closing your eyes, “I do what I want Stark.”

  “No please Y/N,” Bucky weeps. “Don’t leave me. I just found you.”

  You don’t answer your body forcing you into slumber. Bucky cries out in anguish holding you to his chest your pulse weak but there. Tony is beside himself never wanting anyone to die for him but Stephen steps forward, “This was the only way, Tony.”

  “You knew what she’d do?” Tony spits at Stephen.

  “I did. She would have it no other way. She looked to you like a father Tony. You gave her a real life and no one could have stopped her,” Stephen was sincere and Tony buckle falling to his knees Pepper holding him.

   The funeral is a mourning and celebration all in one. Those who had missed the last five years stood with their friends mourning the woman who gave her life to save them. You hoped Natasha could see how much she was loved wherever she was and know her family would never forget her. Bucky held your left hand firmly in his metal one. Unfortunately, just like Banner yours and Tony’s right arms were permanently nerve damaged from the power of the infinity stones but as expected Tony was already at work, along with the help of Shuri, finding a way to repair the damage.

  “Do you need to rest?” Bucky asked. He had become your caregiver and was eager to make sure you were okay.

  “Yes maybe sit for a while. I’m tired,” you admitted and Bucky kissed your forehead helping guide you back to Tony’s porch. He settled you on a bench resting next to you. You looked out over your friends and their families thankful that it had worked. Even though Natasha wasn’t with you it wasn’t hard to imagine the small smile of pride she’d hold over the group. Your eyes met Tony’s who held Morgan with his good arm and Pepper to his side where she permanently remained these days. He mouthed a  _thank you_  and you nodded snuggling into Bucky’s side.

  “When do you have to leave?” you mumbled.

  “Bruce is working on it. I think Steve said it would be ready in three days. Then we’ll return the stones and I can come home to you,” Bucky looked down kissing the top of your head. “I thought maybe we could go back to Wakanda. I’d like to bring Stevie with us and just really take some time to ourselves.”

   “Sounds heavenly Buck,” you sigh in contentment. “I’m glad I have you again.”

   “Me too, Doll, but don’t you scare me like that again.”

   “No promises.” Bucky groans playfully but you don’t miss the way his arm tightens. You relax into him the sounds of your found family all around you before falling asleep in the arms of your love.


End file.
